


Territorial

by unfortunatesoul



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, sheridan - Freeform, the other characters will probably come into it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesoul/pseuds/unfortunatesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura brings home a new kitten, but how will Carmilla feel about another feline in her territory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Addition

“Hey, Carm?”

Laura’s voice rang out through the apartment as she entered, kicking the door shut behind her, her hands full with a small box in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

“In the bedroom, cupcake.”

She made her way over to the bedroom after dropping off the bag in the kitchen, however the small box remained in her hands. Whether Carmilla was going to be happy about the content of said box, she didn’t know. That was why she stayed at the doorframe, leaning against it and inching the box behind her back slowly.

Carmilla was lay in her usual position, head propped up on a pillow, one leg crossed over the other with another novel in her hands. It amazed Laura just how quick she went through them, a day or two at the most. She only realised she was staring once the other girl’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Alright, what’s up, Sundance? You look guilty.”

“Okay, don’t get mad,” With that, Laura stepped into the room and practically tiptoed her way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and moving the box from behind her back onto her knee. “I may or may not have got us a pet.”

No movement came from the vampire other than the eyebrow raise from behind her book as if she was asking for her to elaborate.

The brunette let out a breath and tilted her head up to the ceiling, pulling a face. “You know how I am, I can’t just leave an animal out on the street. I mean, who does that? Not me because every life is important and it doesn’t matter whether it’s an animal or not it still deserves—“

“You’re rambling again.” Carmilla straightened her legs and placed the novel page-down on the bed. God forbid she ever lose the page she was on. She knew it was coming, she could smell the animal as soon as the box was brought into the apartment, but she figured Laura deserved a chance to explain.

After being interrupted, she blushed. Laura only rambled when she got particularly excited or nervous about something, but in this situation it was both. She moved her right hand to the top of the box, lifting one of the flaps before reaching in and carefully pulling out a small bundle of fluff, setting it on the bed.

“A kitten? Really?” Was she jealous? Quite possibly. After all, this was her territory. Laura was her human. Who did this cat think it was trying to take those away from her? Carmilla narrowed her eyes at it as it clumsily fumbled on the bed, sinking into the sheets.

“Come ooon, _cutie_.”

Her head shot up, looking at Laura with a glare. “Do _not_ use pet names to make this situation any less awkward.” Seeing Laura’s face drop into her signature puppy dog look, she let out a huff and shook her head. “Fine, but you owe me.”

Honestly, however dismayed she was to have another cat in her home, it was worth it just to see the look on her girlfriend’s face.

Laura practically dived across the bed to wrap her arms around Carmilla, taking care to avoid crushing the small kitten, and rocked back and forth a little, letting out a small squeal.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop pretending you don’t always get what you want, cupcake.”


	2. Friends?

It’d been a few days and honestly, it wasn’t that hard for Carmilla to get the point where she could actually _tolerate_ the cat. After all, all it did was sleep all day besides from getting up to eat or drink. They were pretty similar in that way.

The reason why she wasn’t at the point of _liking_ it? Simple. Laura. The small feline had Laura’s attention all of the time when it was actually awake, which was probably the reason Carmilla had a constant bitch face whenever she looked or even thought of the animal.

“Carm, you’re doing it again.” _Speak of the Devil._

Laura was sat on the floor, the kitten chasing her hands and crawling over her knees, whilst Carmilla was on the sofa, legs folded underneath her. “Doing what?”

“Glaring.” Laura frowned, her right hand stroking down the kitten’s body.

The vampire scoffed before shifting herself so she was lay horizontally, head on one arm rest and feet on the other. “Well, what do you expect? My girlfriend is obsessing over a miserable cat, one that’s not nearly as interesting as me.”

The light brunette stood, cupping one hand under the small animal’s body and picking it up, placing it on her girlfriend’s chest. The sight of Carmilla pushing her head back as far as it would go into the arm rest and pulling a face made her laugh. “Play with it.”

“Seriously?” She looked down at her chest once she felt a sharp pain, greeted by the sight of the cat turning, clawing her shirt, and getting ready to settle down. “Dude, I’m not a bed.” Still, she couldn’t bring herself to push the kitten off, or move so that it would jump off on its own.

Laura sat on the edge of the coffee table, watching the two interact. She knew, despite how much Carmilla would hate to admit it, that she had a soft spot for animals. Puppies more than cats, but there was still that small soft spot. Time for an experiment. “So… LaF wants me to get a coffee with them, so like, it’s just gonna be you two for a little bit.”

Carmilla’s head shot up, her eyes scanning Laura before moving back to the feline on her chest. “Okay, but don’t expect us to be best friends by the time you get back,” she said, watching her stand up and skip to the bedroom to get ready.

It took no less than five minutes for Laura to be dressed and already at the door, ready to leave. “I’ll be back in an hour or two. Please don’t kill him.” She left after waving and blowing a kiss to Carmilla. Though the vampire strongly believed that it wasn’t just for her.

“Well, well, well. What are we going to do with you?”

* * *

 

Laura had been gone for about an hour and a half before she got home, quietly unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment. It was around two in the afternoon and there was a high chance of Carmilla being asleep, what with being nocturnal and all.

She was right, but was surprised to see Carmilla in the exact same position as she was when she left. Her body was spread along the couch, one arm hanging over the edge while the other was under her head. What was even more surprising was the fact that the black lump of fur was still occupying her chest, sleeping peacefully.

This was something she had to get proof of and so she pulled her phone out, snapping a quick photo, the quiet click waking the small animal up. “Hey, cutie.” Laura tiptoed over to the couch, gently lifting the kitten off of Carmilla’s chest and placing it on the floor. Whilst the kitten scampered off into the kitchen, she grabbed the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and set it over the cold body. Despite Carmilla’s constant ‘I’m always cold, sweetheart,’ Laura knew that it wasn’t just because she was a vampire. Her partner had a tendency of curling up to her in the middle of the night and pulling the blanket tight around them.

* * *

 

Carmilla woke to the sight of her girlfriend sat on the floor, back against the couch and her legs straight out in front of her with the bundle of fur spread across her thighs, watching another episode of Friends. She reached out a hand and placed it on the back of her head, fingers stroking the dirty blonde hair softly. “Hey, sweetheart. When did you get back?”

Laura turned her head, pushing her cheek into the palm and pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s wrist. “Half an hour ago, maybe? Oh, by the way, I have something to show you.” She lifted herself up a little bit, pulling her phone out of her pocket. A quick glance up revealed Carmilla’s raised eyebrows, a questioning look on her face. “So I shouldn’t expect you two to be best friends, huh?”

The vampire frowned at the picture, a regretful noise escaping her mouth. “What can I say? Maybe I thought he should at least get the privilege of using my boobs as a pillow once in his life.”


	3. Sheridan

“We haven’t named him.”

“Huh?”

“We haven’t named him.”

“And you’ve woken me up at one o’clock in the morning to tell me this, why?”

“…”

“How about Satan.”

“What? Why?”

“Because all he’s done since you brought him home is stab me with his claws and lie on me.”

“Now you know how I feel, except for me it’s ten times worse because you’re fucking fat when you turn into a cat.”

“Rude.”

“My small frail body can’t handle it.”

“Sweetie, your small frail body can’t handle me even when I’m normal. Now go back to sleep.”

“Was that a sex joke?”

“More of a fact than a joke.”

“Rude.”

* * *

 

Laura woke with Carmilla’s arm under her neck and her back flush against the side of the other girl’s chest. It was a common thing – Laura was always the little spoon and Carmilla the big spoon. Apparently, it was so Carmilla felt like she was protecting her but Laura knew it was just because she loved nestling her face into the back of her neck.

“Oh my god.”

The muffled noise came from behind her. Carmilla’s face wasn’t buried in her neck, so why was her voice so muted? She shifted and turned, making sure not to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that always surrounded the bedroom in a morning, and her eyes were greeted by the sight of half of a pale face, the other half completely black. Black hair was sprawled over the pillow, a sliver of the pale forehead showing above a small mass of fur.

Laura laughed, pushing herself up on her elbow and nudging the kitten so it woke and crawled off of her girlfriend’s face. She leaned over, pressing a kiss on Carmilla’s lips before pulling away slightly, a grimace on her face. Her hand came up to brush the loose fur off of the pale face, settling on her cheek afterwards.

“You’re being more touchy than usual this morning. What’s up?” Carmilla asked, turning and throwing her arm over Laura’s waist.

Laura shook her head slightly, the edge of her lips curling up. “Nothing, nothing. I’m just kinda surprised that you’ve lasted this long with him, to be honest.”

“Yeah, well, I guess he’s not _that_ bad. I still don’t appreciate him rubbing against everything, though.” Carmilla yawned and pulled herself away from her girlfriend, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up before stretching.

Despite how weird it sounded, Laura genuinely loved to watch her stretch. It was seriously just like watching a cat and the fact that her t-shirts usually rode up a little was a bonus. “You gonna make me some breakfast?” She asked, sitting up against the headboard with a small grin on her face.

“You wish, cutie. You wish.”

* * *

 

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

They were sat on the couch, Carmilla leaned back against the corner, Laura resting back against her chest with her knees curled under her, the kitten asleep on her thighs as Laura ran her fingers through his fur.

“Um, I was kind of thinking Sheridan.”

Carmilla frowned, not because she didn’t like it, but because she was confused as to where it came from. “Any particular reason why?”

“When I was younger…” Laura paused, her eyebrows furrowing, “Before my mom died, we had this cat. He was a stray, black with little specks of white on his paws and his tail. We took him in off the street and it took him a few days to settle down but once he did, he was my best friend. My mom wanted to call him Sheridan, after this author of some novel she liked.” She laughed a little, tilting her head back a little more into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I was young, the best I could come up with was Speckles, but we settled on Sheridan. After she died… He helped me through a lot. I know cats are seen as indifferent, unaffected – you, basically – but I think he knew. He stayed in my room with me when I was upset, even after my dad shook his food.”

Carmilla’s lips turned up into a slight smile and she brought her hand up, her palm resting on the back of Laura’s head and her fingers scratching her scalp softly, stroking her hair every so often.

“He lasted a good 6 more years. Pretty young for a cat, but he got cancer and we had to get him put down. I was a wreck, I think. I didn’t want to leave my room and my dad would try his hardest. Eventually he got me to go out with him somewhere but I don’t think I was totally there.”

The vampire watched as Laura smiled sadly and rested her palm on the kitten. Usually, any animals she found on the street she took to a no-kill shelter, so Carmilla knew there was some underlying reason as to why she chose to bring this one home.

“This one… He just reminds me of him, you know? This is the first time I’ve had a cat since then and I just… _you know_.” Laura kept her head bowed and she appreciated it when Carmilla said nothing, instead choosing to press a soft kiss to her temple.

* * *

 

Laura was lay on the bed, her eyes closed and her body flat, arms up and palms resting underneath her head, Sheridan asleep on her stomach. She felt the bed shift and knew it was Carmilla, expecting her to settle down next to her and open her bedside drawer, taking out yet _another_ novel. So, you can imagine her surprise when that didn’t happen, but she still kept her eyes closed.

After a few seconds she got curious and just before she was about to open her eyes, she felt fur brush against the skin of her stomach that was exposed by her tank. She was greeted by the sight of the big black cat, it’s head rested on her, right beside where Sheridan was sleeping. The kitten had opened his eyes slightly before jumping up, the fur on his back raised. His whole body was the size of Carmilla’s head.

Carmilla huffed softly, nudging forward and craning her neck to get closer to Sheridan, letting the kitten stare at her and sniff her curiously.

To be frank, Laura was shocked.

The fur on Sheridan’s back settled and he gained a little confidence, pawing at the panther’s nose. Carmilla shot back, her chest, head and paws down against the mattress and the other half of her body up in the air, taking on a playful stance. This prompted Sheridan to take the exact same position.

Was Laura hallucinating? She must be.

One big paw was raised, hovering above the kitten before descending slowly, right beside Sheridan’s head. He jumped before pouncing straight at Carmilla’s face, causing a laugh to erupt from Laura’s mouth.

She watched in awe, the two cats playing on the bed right beside her. The sight of the big cat on her back, Sheridan on her chest and repeatedly pawing at her face was ridiculous, but it was a sight Laura wouldn’t forget. The insane amount of love she felt for her girlfriend at that moment for her actually trying to make an effort was overwhelming.

(It was also a sight she wouldn’t forget to remind Carmilla of the next morning.)


End file.
